


The Fear of Being Abandoned

by crashapricots



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, accidental love confession, link is oblivious, they like to tease each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashapricots/pseuds/crashapricots
Summary: Pray, access her sealing powers and defeat Calamity Ganon. That’s all Zelda has been thinking about since the threat of Ganon arose. But what happens after that? Will Link continue being by her side?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	The Fear of Being Abandoned

Zelda internally groaned as she turned to lay on her back, the thin sleeping mat not providing any comfort from the hard soil beneath her. She’s been trying to fall asleep for the past hour but her thoughts were a jumbled mess, which meant instead of getting some much-needed sleep she’s been tossing and turning on her lumpy makeshift bed. 

For now, she's decided to give up on sleeping, she was far too restless. She stared up at the thin white material that hung over her head, a pathetic excuse for a tent. The material was almost transparent, allowing the pale moonlight to pour into her confined sleeping space.

She’s afraid of what tomorrow will bring. Probably another failure to unlock her sealing powers. It didn't matter how many hours she dedicated to praying or reading ancient texts—she could never seem to satisfy Hylia. Yet here she was camping outside the spring of power, preparing to plead to the unresponsive goddess statue to give her the power to save her country from destruction.

She’s become used to the disappointed look her father gives every time she fails to access her powers. He clicks his tongue while shaking his head, his gaze downcast as if her failure disgusts him to the point where he can't even stand to look at his own daughter. With his lips pressed into a thin line and furrowed brows— he dismisses her to her room and tells her she needs to dedicate more of her time to praying instead of messing around with Sheikah technology. Despite becoming accustomed to her father's reprimands, she'd be lying if she said it never bothered her. The harsh words he said a few days prior have been weighing heavily on her mind. 

Zelda and Link were on the bridge connecting her study to her bedroom, the bright sun warming her skin as she admired the progress the Sheikah researchers have made with the guardians. She turned to Link, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she explained how the guardians will help defend themselves against Calamity Ganon. Her enthusiasm for the ancient robots was cut short by her father’s stern voice demanding to know what she was doing. 

Startled, she raised her hand to her chest as she turned to her father. His intimidating gaze was locked onto her as he slowly walked towards her. Zelda’s heart was hammering against her chest, the tension hung heavy in the air almost suffocating her. She tried to stand her ground, she clenched her fists as she gathered the courage to speak but her father cut her off.

Zelda shivered as his words echoed in her mind.

_When will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?_

_Stop running away from your duty._

_Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you?... that you are the heir to a throne of nothing... nothing but failure._

She pulled the heavy wool blanket over her body as if it would shield her from the agony her father's words caused her. Her heart wrenched with a sharp pain, tears springing to her eyes as she continued to dwell over their dispute. Her father would never know the pressure she feels to obtain her sealing powers. Even if she tried to explain how overwhelmed she felt, he would just accuse her of making up excuses. She couldn't even open up to her own father about her burdens.

Frustrated, she kicked the blanket off of her, leaving the warm embrace of her sleeping mat. The cold dew from the grass tickled her feet as she stood. She needed to clear her thoughts—she knew nothing good would come from dwelling over the past. What her father said to her devastated her, the one person she thought would support her when she was at her lowest made her feel even lower. But she needed to move forward and not let her negative emotions consume her, perhaps talking to Link would ease her mind. 

She stepped out of her tent, the tall grass caressing her legs as she made her way towards her knight. He sat at the campfire in front of the springs' entrance, sharpening his pocket knife with a bored expression. His gaze made its way towards her, he gave her a gentle smile that made her feel warm despite the nighttime chill that pricked at her skin.

"Hey Z, what are you doing up?" He inquired.

She smiled softly at the familiar nickname only he called her, "I can't sleep," she responded while sitting down next to Link. The ground was damp and cold against her exposed legs, the campfire not providing nearly enough warmth for her. 

“I can’t stop thinking about what my father said to me before we left…” she explained. Link's features softened, his gentle smile faded and his eyes were full of compassion. She felt a twinge of guilt for making him look so sad. He didn't smile often, it was a rare occurrence, almost as rare as seeing a star fragment fall from the heavens. But Zelda knew that she could be honest with Link. Besides he'd instantly know if she was lying anyway. 

“Is there anything I can do to help? Would you like to talk about it?” he spoke quietly. Their eyes met and Zelda could see how concerned he was. She forced a reassuring smile, she didn’t want to worry Link too much. 

“Thank you, Link. But I’d rather just sit next to you and relax.”

He nodded, understanding that she wished not to talk about it. However, his concerned gaze contradicted himself. His cerulean eyes seemed to say, _you can always talk to me._

“Don’t worry, Link,” she giggled while giving him a playful nudge.

To Zelda’s delight, this made Link smile. Whenever he smiled the world seemed to stop. her heart sped up and she could only seem to focus on Link, unable to pry her eyes away from him. He had such a beautiful smile, she wished that she got to see it more often. She felt blessed every time she got to see him smile, knowing that Link trusted her enough to let his guard down.

“I can’t help but worry about you, Zelda,” he said sincerely. 

His statement made her heart skip a beat. She smiled broadly, shyly adverting her eyes while she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. How could he say these things and not be embarrassed?

Zelda shivered as a gust of frigid wind chilled her to the bone, her thin nightgown unable to fight off the chill of the spring night. She was about to go fetch her blanket from the tent when Link spoke. 

“Here, you must be freezing.”

He reached for his bag that sat nearby, pulling out his black cloak that she's seen him wear plenty of times before. He promptly wrapped it around her, making sure that every inch of her was protected from the cold. She felt herself being enveloped in the familiar woodsy scent of Link. Is this what it would be like getting a hug from him? No, it would most definitely be a million times better. She imagined his strong arms wrapped around her waist while holding her close to him, getting to bury her face in his chest while listening to his heartbeat. She wondered how he would react if she embraced him right now. Would his cheeks redden with embarrassment? Would he hug her back? Would he push her away?

"Is that good?" he asked while grinning. 

“Y-yes, thank you. But shouldn't you use it? I don't want you to be cold," she was hesitant to take it, not wanting Link to put her needs before his, even if it was his job to do so.

“I’m fine Z, I’m not even cold,” He reassured her. 

She knew he was being genuine, but she still couldn’t help but feel guilty about accepting the cloak. He may not be cold at this very moment, but what if the chill starts to bother him? She knows he would just suffer through it silently, putting her needs before his. All of a sudden, she got an idea. Why not share?

She scooted closer to him until the right side of her body was pressed up against his, which elicited a quiet surprised gasp from Link, she grabbed the cloak that hung from her shoulders, wrapping half of it around him.

She flashed him a satisfied smile, “Let’s share it, my stubborn knight.”

“O-okay,” Link responded, his gaze was adverted and she swore she saw the faintest hint of pink tint his cheeks, although it could be the orange glow from the campfire playing tricks on her mind. After a moment he gave a lopsided grin, “You just want to be close to me.”

Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth agape. Her cheeks burned a bright crimson as she became painfully aware of how close they were. She unknowingly turned her body away from him as she awkwardly fidgeted with her fingers, trying to find what to say. Zelda had pure intentions with sharing the cloak with Link, she just wanted to make sure he was cared for. She knew he had a habit of not properly taking care of himself, he was always quick to help others but often forgot about himself in the process. 

But what Link said wasn’t completely a lie, there was a small selfish voice in the back of her mind telling her that this was an opportunity to be close to him. But it’s not like she’ll ever admit to that, especially with that adorable smug grin on his face that she wanted to kiss away... 

“Oh please, don’t flatter yourself,” she scoffed as she turned her face away from Link, hoping he didn’t notice how flustered she was.

Link let out an amused laugh, "oh c'mon Z, you know I'm just teasing." 

“Yes, haha you’re _very_ funny,” she said sarcastically while turning back to face him.

Link looked up to the sky while he scratched his chin, pondering over Hylia knows what. After becoming close to Link these past few months, she had an inkling that what he was going to say next would be ridiculous. 

“Maybe I should be the court jester instead of a knight…” 

Zelda snorted, her father would've scolded her for how unladylike that was. But in the presence of Link, she could care less. She knew that she was free to be herself without him judging her. Her hand quickly covered her mouth, struggling to suppress her giggles, but it was no use. His goofy grin threw her into a laughing fit.

She wiped the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes while she was laughing, "Hmmm, well you certainly look the part,” she joked while winking at him.

Her witty comeback elicited a loud laugh from Link. The cheery sound of his laughter danced in the air leaving her in awe of the way his eyes crinkled and how the corners of lips curved into a beaming smile that reached his eyes. She felt as if the goddess had blessed her with how many times she was able to see him smile in one night.

"You wound me," he sighs dramatically while placing his hand over his chest.

"Oh c'mon Link, you know I'm just teasing," she grinned while repeating his own words, causing him to playfully roll his eyes at her.

What did she ever do to deserve his kindness? This wasn't the first time he went out of his way to cheer her up. Her heart swelled with gratitude, the emotion was so strong she was momentarily choked up. She reaches for his hand, feeling the rough calluses that were scattered across his palm thanks to rigorous training. Despite his rugged hands, she found comfort in his warm touch. Link looked at her curiously, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he waited for her to speak.

"Thank you for cheering me up," she spoke quietly with a kind smile etched on her face.

"Of course," his features softened as he gazed at her fondly. 

She hesitantly withdrew her hand, immediately craving his touch again. But she did not wish to make him uncomfortable. She hugs the cloak closer to her body, once again breathing in the comforting scent of Link. Just being next to him and getting to joke around with him has significantly calmed her nerves. She feels at peace sitting out here in the wilderness with Link, free from the prying eyes of the castle staff, free from her father's constant pressure, free from her duties as princess of Hyrule. She feels like she can actually breathe, she’s sure Link feels the same way. Out here, they’re free to be themselves, not princess and appointed knight, just Zelda, and Link.

Content, she gazes up admiring how brilliantly the stars and moon shone against the pitch-black sky. The walls of the quarry surrounded them, protecting them from the outside world. The sunset fireflies twinkled a bright chartreuse as they danced freely in the night sky. 

Neither of them said anything, both of them enjoying each other's company. When they first met she hated the awkward silence between them. She tried to make small talk but was met with an intense blank stare that made her uncomfortable, she could never tell what he was thinking or what he thought of her. At first, she thought he hated her so much that he just refused to talk to her. After getting to know him, she realized that it couldn't be farther from the truth. He eventually explained to her that he feels so much pressure to say the right thing, he just shuts down and ends up saying nothing at all. 

She had reassured him that he's free to be himself around her and that he doesn't need to be the perfect stoic knight that everyone else saw. Slowly but surely, Link began to let his guard down around Zelda. He started to respond to her small talk and even initiated conversation.

He had become such an important person in her life, not only was he her appointed knight, but he was also a close friend that she could confide in. He was a close friend who understood her struggles and supported her unconditionally. 

A close friend whom she was in love with... 

He has been by her side through thick and thin, but what would he do after Calamity Ganon was defeated? 

She felt her muscles stiffen, that familiar feeling of dread lodged itself into the pit of her stomach making her feel sick. The restless crickets that once sang a peaceful lullaby suddenly became deafening, the lively chirping grating on her nerves. 

Would he leave her?

Her chest felt tight, the realization that there was a possibility that Link wouldn't always be by her side. She knew that he wasn't the type of person to throw away their friendship on a whim, he'd write her letters about his recent adventures and occasionally get the chance to visit. However, her heart still ached at the thought of him being gone. How was it possible to yearn for someone so deeply when they're sitting right next to you?

She looked over at Link who was absent-mindedly staring at the sky, oblivious to her emotional turmoil. They sat close together, their shoulders touching as they shared his cloak. Despite this, he felt so far away. Link had become such an important person to her, she couldn’t imagine going about her daily routine without him there. There would be so many things she'd miss if he left. She'd miss his lame jokes, she'd miss when he'd sneak into her room to console her after having a bad day, she'd miss making fun of the snooty nobles with him, she'd miss his goofy grin. She knows it’s selfish but she doesn’t want him to leave her side. 

It felt like she had been hit with a moblin club, her chest felt heavy and it became hard to breathe. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to repress her overflowing emotions. Despite her selfish wish for Link to stay by her side, she wants him to be happy. And if that means that Link wishes to do something else with his life, she’d have to suck it up and support him.

“Link, what do you plan to do after Calamity Ganon is defeated?" Her voice trembles, afraid of the answer she’ll receive. 

Link turned to face her, his brows drew together in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"Are you going to continue being my appointed knight? Or do you plan on retiring?" She held her breath, anxiously awaiting his response. 

"Of course I'll still be your appointed knight," he quickly responded as if it was the most obvious thing in Hyrule, "I don't plan on leaving your side anytime soon."

A wave of relief washed over her, knowing that he wanted to continue being by her side on his own volition, not because the king ordered him to. 

His words filled her with glee, but despite this, she couldn't help but notice the creeping feeling of guilt that clouded her mind. She doesn't want him to feel obligated to stay with her, she wants Link to have the freedom to do what his heart desires, to finally be free of the duty that was forced upon him. He had the freedom to choose his future, she didn't. 

"You know you can do anything you want, you don't have to keep being my appointed knight. You have my full support no matter what you decide to do," she forced herself to smile, trying to reassure him. Although it was hard to tell if it was successful, he wore his usual expressionless mask. 

The last thing she wants is for Link to feel trapped. She knows she'll never get the chance to make this decision, to decide her own path in life. The moment she was born her entire life was already planned. Become the queen of Hyrule, get married, and produce heirs for the throne. She was bound to this inescapable duty. She wants Link to have the freedom that she desperately wishes she had for herself.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. I enjoy it and can’t imagine doing anything else,” Link smiles sincerely, melting away all the worries she had about him being unhappy or feeling stuck, "unless you don't want me to continue being your appointed knight?" he looked at her with a somber expression that made her heartbreak into two. A wave of realization rushed over her, did he think that she was trying to hint at that?

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!” Link's posture stiffened, clearly taken aback by the urgency in her voice and the panic that was etched onto her face, “I just wanted you to know that you have the freedom to do whatever you want and that I’d support you no matter what. I am overjoyed that you want to continue being by my side, I’m sorry if I gave off the impression that I didn’t want that.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he let out a sigh of relief as his shoulders relaxed, that adorable playful smirk crept its way back onto his face “you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Trust me, I’m not trying to. I kind of like having you around,” she joked back. If only he knew how much she pined for him.

He let out a gentle laugh, "What are your plans?" Link asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

“I’d love to do more research on Sheikah technology, I'm curious as to what will happen to the divine beasts and guardians after Ganon is defeated, I have some recommendations of what we could do with them, but as you know my father forbade me from anything to do with Sheikah technology," her mouth twisted into a frown, the earlier anxieties she managed to quell came bubbling back up. 

“Once we defeat Calamity Ganon perhaps he’ll be more open to the idea of you doing research?” he suggested.

He had a point, without the threat of Calamity Ganon looming over Hyrule, her father may be more lenient on how she spends her free time. Although, it seemed highly unlikely. Knowing him he'd go from nagging her about how she's not taking her duty to save Hyrule seriously to not taking her duties as the future queen of Hyrule seriously. Even if the possibility was slim, she'll still hold onto the hope that Link was right.

“Perhaps,” she nodded in agreement, ”as much as I’d like to be doing research I’ll probably be preparing to become queen eventually, and forced to marry a suitor that my father chooses for me,” the unsettling thought of marrying a stranger made her wrinkle nose in disgust.

She redirected her attention towards Link, definitely not missing the way his eyes darkened and how his jaw clenched. Did she say something to upset him? But why would he be upset? As much as she loathed the idea, she was just stating the truth.

“But that’s clearly not what you want,” the tone of his voice was almost as serious as the look in his eyes.

“Of course I don’t want that,” for years she's tried to suppress her animosity towards fate, she's always tried to avoid thinking too much about what her future could be, knowing that it could never be more than just a hopeless dream. But sitting here with Link, getting to talk about what _she_ wants her future to look like is overwhelming her with many confusing emotions that she can no longer keep ignoring. 

“I want to decide my own future, marry the person I love, I don’t want to enter some loveless marriage. But I don’t have much of a choice, I was born into privilege and have an obligation to carry out my duty,” her head hung low as she tried to convince herself that this was the way it was supposed to be. She couldn't bear to look Link in the eyes, she knew she'd burst into tears. 

"I know you have certain obligations, but that doesn't mean you should give up what you love," he spoke quietly, she barely heard him over the crackling of the campfire, 

"You could make your mark as the queen of Hyrule by using Sheikah technology to help the citizens of Hyrule. By incorporating Sheikah technology into everyday life and eliminating prejudice against the Sheikah tribe, you could bring Hyrule into a new era!" Link beamed. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, she had to admit, it was quite flattering that Link thought so highly of her.

Link cleared his throat, trying to control his excitement, "You're very stubborn, I know you'll make him see things your way eventually. Just don't lose hope."

You know what? Link was right. She shouldn't have to give up something she loves, especially if it could help the citizens of her country. She's sure that eventually she could convince her father to let her continue researching Sheikah technology.

"You're right, thank you. Once we slay Calamity Ganon I'll be sure to talk to him about it," she gave a small smile, for the first time, she began to feel hopeful about what the future holds for her.

"You're welcome, Zelda. I'm always here for you. After all, you're my friend," she felt her heart sink at the word friend. Another reminder that they'll never be more than friends.

“So,” Link said with a sly grin on his face. Zelda rolled her eyes knowing that the mischievous glint in his eyes combined with the teasing tone of his voice meant he was about to say something absurd. Despite pretending to be annoyed she adored this playful, childish side of him. 

Link chuckled at her reaction before he continued talking, "you said “marry the person I love”, that means you must already have your eyes set on someone,”

Zelda swore her heart stopped beating at the realization that she did, in fact, say that. How could she let something so embarrassing slip out? She grabbed a strand of loose hair, awkwardly twirling it around her finger as she made sure she looked at everything but Link.

“Yes, I do have someone I like... “ she said reluctantly, it’s not like she has to tell Link he’s the one she likes, “but he’s rather oblivious to how I truly feel about him.” 

She finally turned to look at Link. Judging by the surprised look on his face, he was not expecting that answer.

"Do I know him?" he asked weakly. It's almost as if he was afraid of her answer but she quickly pushed the thought away, not wanting to get her hopes up. It’s impossible for him to feel the same way, right?

“Yes, you know him very well,” she pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her cheek on her knees as she looked at Link. His brows were knitted together, his eyes scanning the vast mountains beyond the quarry as if he'd magically find out who she fancied. She could practically see the gears turning in his head, he was without a doubt making a mental checklist of everyone he knew that would be worthy enough of marrying the princess of Hyrule. She couldn't help but laugh at how serious he was taking this. She chalked it up to him being a good friend and appointed knight. Although, she secretly wished he was taking this seriously for a different reason.

“You’re not making this easy for me,” he said after a few moments of contemplating, he rubbed his temples still deep in thought.

“I never said I would,” her tone was a lot more flirtatious than she’d like to admit. 

"Is it the Sheikah poet? Did his corny love poems capture your heart?" he jests.

Zelda grinned, "No, his poems are painful to read,"

"Lord Raanan?" Link guesses next.

"Nope, you should just give up. You're never going to guess who it is."

Although this did not stop him from guessing, he continued to barrage her with guesses as to whom she might like. After what felt like ages of him guessing, she's pretty sure he's named every eligible bachelor in Hyrule. Zelda wanted nothing more than to move on from this topic but he showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

“Someone I know...Daruk?” Link guesses yet again with a bewildered look on his face.

“For Hylia’s sake, it’s you Link!” She cried out without thinking.

Oh, goddess did she really just say that out loud? Link stared back at her, eyes wide with shock. Even in the dim light of the campfire, she could see the bright scarlet that slowly blossomed on his cheeks all the way to the tip of his ears. 

She too felt her face flush, how could she be so careless? She buried her face into her hands, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole and never come out. Neither of them knew what to say next, both of them still processing the weight of her words. She dug the palms of her hands into her eyes as she tried to thwart off the anxiety attack she felt growing in her chest, taking quiet deep breaths to avoid drowning in the awkward tension.

She spent months trying to gain the trust and friendship of Link, and she ruined it with a few words.

Did he hate her?

Would he reject her? Accept her feelings? Or just laugh it off?

Getting rejected by him would hurt, but losing him as a friend would hurt even more.

She couldn't seem to focus on anything but Link. The scent of him intoxicated her, making her feel weak. Where their shoulders touched, her skin felt ablaze. 

“I’m so sorry, Link. I spoke without thinking, please forget I said anything,” yes, this was a cowardly move. But she didn’t care, she needed to escape.

She quickly stood, the cloak they were sharing falling from her shoulders. She felt the bitter air sting her skin, she immediately craved to be back by his side where she felt safe and warm. 

She was about to make a beeline for her tent when she felt his hand wrap around hers, pulling her to sit back down, “wait!” Link pleaded. 

This startled her, she has never heard him raise his voice before. His voice wasn't angry, he sounded desperate. She finally gained the confidence to look him in the eye, his eyes conveyed a whirlwind of emotions. Happiness, confusion, affection, and...fear? 

He still clutched her hand, showing no signs of letting go. She felt his hand softly tremble, or maybe she was the one trembling, perhaps both of them were. It was rare to see him so nervous. He was good at hiding his emotions, nothing could seem to faze him, not even a golden lynel seemed to frighten him. To many people around him, he seemed to be the perfect stoic knight who wasn't afraid of anything. But right now, he's a nervous wreck. His face is flushed and he's struggling to find the right thing to say. No matter how much he tries to portray the ideal knight persona, he's really just a normal teenage boy.

“I don’t want to forget what you said, I love you too,” his gaze was serious and intense, yet still full of love.

It was like time had stopped, those three words made her heart soar. Everything around her seemed to disappear, she couldn't focus on anything but him. The chirping of the restless crickets faded, all she could hear was her heart rapidly beating and his declaration of love echoing throughout her mind.

“Really?” she stared at him in disbelief, she couldn’t believe he returned her feelings.

“Yes, I love you, Zelda. And I want to be with you but,” the fond smile on his face faltered and was replaced with a slight frown, he adverted his eyes to look at the ground, “but, is it okay for me to feel this way about you?”

“What do you mean?” the fluttery feeling in her chest quickly vanished when she saw how conflicted he was, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze which spurred him to explain.

“You’re the princess of Hyrule, I’m just your appointed knight. I don’t feel like I’m worthy of your love,” his words pained her, of course, he was worthy of her love! If anything, she’s the one who doesn’t feel worthy of his affection. She wanted to quickly ease his worries but he had more to say, “You deserve to have someone who could openly stand by your side and support you, someone you wouldn’t have to hide or be embarrassed to be with.”

Why would she be embarrassed? Everyone thought so highly of him. He may not be of noble blood but he is admired by civilians and royalty alike, including her. Although, she understood what he was indicating. It was scandalous to cross the boundary of appointed knight and princess and pursue something more. People expected her to eventually marry someone of noble blood, not Link.

But she was done trying to live up to the outdated expectations of royalty. She's had enough of other people telling her who she is and how a princess should act. She loves him and wants him to stand by her side as equals.

“Link, look at me,” he slowly looked at her. His cerulean eyes are wide with worry about what she was going to say next, “I would never be embarrassed to be with you. You're such an amazing person, Link. You're loved not only by me but many others. You're worthy, Link. Your social status doesn't make you less of a person or less deserving of my love. I fell in love with you, I want to be with you. And my wish is that one day you can stand by my side openly and we wouldn't have to hide our relationship. But that's something we can worry about later on, don't you agree?”

Link brought her hand to his lips, softly kissing her knuckles. It was a small but loving gesture that made her feel giddy. She couldn't help but wonder how his lips would feel against hers. Now that she knows that their feelings are mutual, it wouldn't be impossible for it to happen.

“You always manage to say the right thing,” He smiled brightly at her while running his thumb across her fingers. She could tell his worries had faded away, finally giving in to the emotions that he tried to convince himself that he wasn't worthy of feeling.

“I try,” she giggled, she didn't even try to stop the enormous smile that crept its way onto her face, she was so ridiculously happy that he felt the same way.

Feeling bold, she lifted her free hand to cup Link's cheek, gently caressing his surprisingly soft skin with her thumb. He smiles shyly while he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, making her heart melt at how adorable he is. Her gaze drifted down to his lips, causing her to gulp. The overwhelming urge to kiss him was slowly taking over her. She knew he'd never make the first move, he would never want to make her feel pressured or uncomfortable. 

“Can I kiss you?” She asked bluntly. No point in beating around the bush.

He was momentarily stunned by how straightforward she was. He quickly glanced down at her lips then back to her eyes, his face reddening even more. Despite his embarrassment, he eagerly nodded. Once she had his consent she slowly leaned in, her heart beating rapidly as she got closer. His woodsy scent makes her feel woozy in the best way possible. She closed her eyes and offered her entire being to her knight as she delicately pressed her lips against his. 

Kissing him just felt so right. it was like finding the matching puzzle piece, his lips fit perfectly against hers like they were always meant to be there. Everything around her dulled, Link is the only thing she could focus on. His lips were slightly chapped but still soft and the faint taste of wild berries on his lips was intoxicating. His hands came to clutch her bare arms, he was holding her as if she was something delicate he was afraid of breaking. He made her feel cherished in a way she's never felt before. Her hands traveled to the back of his neck, playing with the soft, loose strands of hair that fell out of his ponytail. She gently pulled him closer, she was already addicted to the way his lips felt against hers. The only thing that mattered at this very moment was him. 

She breaks off the kiss, instantly missing the warmth of his presence. Her lips felt cold and bare without him and she had to resist the urge to pounce on him. He rested his forehead against hers, both of them smiling broadly. His gaze was soft and full of adoration, making her feel warm and content.

He brushed a stray hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He cupped her cheek, smirking as he spoke, “goddess, you drive me crazy.”

Before she could react he pulled her back into another kiss. Compared to the previous kiss, this was fierce and passionate. His hands traveled down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. The way his body felt pressed up against hers felt sinful, it was sinful. She was the princess, she was supposed to be regal and elegant. Yet here she was at the mercy of her appointed knight. Link nibbled on her bottom lip, making her moan into the kiss. His hands clenched tighter around her, he emanated a low hungry growl in response. She could tell they both have wanted this for so long. 

They both pulled away gasping for air, their cheeks were stained red and lips swollen. She grinned, visibly pleased by the bold move he made. She looked at him directly, “you drive me crazy too, Sir Link,” she lovingly teased him. 

She'll never get tired of saying those three words to him. He smiled fondly, "I love you too, Zelda" her heart skipped a beat, and she'll definitely never get tired of hearing him say those three words to her.

"You should get some sleep, Z. It's late," his hands still rested on her waist, showing no interest in letting her go anytime soon. 

"I don't want to be apart from you yet," she spoke truthfully. She didn't want this feeling to end, it felt like she and Link were untouchable by the outside world. She knew that tomorrow was going to be long and emotionally draining, so she wanted to enjoy this feeling of contentment for as long as possible. She gave Link her best puppy dog eyes, making sure she pouted her lip.

"I don't want to be apart from you either..." he muttered while shyly adverting his eyes. 

Zelda beamed with delight, making a mental note that he was weak to her puppy dog eyes. She snuggled up to his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, holding her as close as possible. 

She stared at the campfire as she thought about what had transpired that evening. Her confession didn’t happen the way she expected it to, it was far from a perfect romantic storybook confession. But she wouldn’t change a thing. There were still a lot of uncertainties about their future, but she knows as long as she and Link stick together they’ll figure out whatever fate throws their way. 

Her eyelids felt heavy as she soaked up the warmth from Link, his breathing lulling her sleep. She felt him lightly peck the top of her forehead, although she couldn't see his face she could tell he was smiling, “sweet dreams, Z,” he whispered. 

Feeling safe in the warm embrace of Link, she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> I hope you and your loved ones are staying safe during this scary time!


End file.
